Tenable
Tenable is a quiz show where a team of five contestants attempt to fill lists of ten, in an attempt to win up to £125,000. Gameplay Five players who have a prior relationship play the game. The game involves trying to fill lists of ten, such as 'top ten most populated cities in Italy' or 'first ten James Bond films'. The captain goes through to the final no matter what. The First Four Rounds In these rounds, the team is shown the question, discuss tactics, and then the captain chooses one of their teammates to play it. Each team member must get five correct answers to survive to the final. Further correct answers award money as follows: Each team member has one life each and for the first five answers may nominate a teammate to provide an answer or the captain can press a button to overrule; the team has three nominates per game and one overrule per player. If the captain overrules, the player's answer is tried first and if it is correct, the answer is greyed out and the player will not move up the money ladder; if the captain's answer is incorrect, a life is lost. If the player gives a wrong answer having lost their life, they are lost from the game. Round 5 Round 5 is played with the team captain, to similar rules as the previous four rounds; except that the captain is offered a chance to win back players eliminated in the first four rounds. Once the team captain has given their fifth correct answer, they are offered a choice of either £1,000, or earning back a teammate. If the captain decides to reinstate a teammate, that answer scores no money and the 'money ladder' is knocked back a rung. The team captain can continue to play on after making their choice, and will continue to receive the same choice for each correct answer until all teammates have been reinstated. Additionally, there is no requirement for teammates to be reinstated before taking money: A captain can at any time bank money with one answer, then restore a teammate with the next, if there are still any to restore. The catch is that any teammates the team captain elects to return, will only be restored to the team if the captain elects to stop play, or gives all 10 answers. If the captain gives a wrong answer at any time after losing their life, the teammates will also be lost. The captain is never eliminated, and always plays the final round. Overrules are not possible in the this round, as the captain is already in play. Nominates are carried over from the previous rounds, if any remain. Final Round In the final round, the remaining players play a final list to win the money they've previously banked (If no money is banked then the captain plays the final round alone for a prize of £500); they will take it in turns to give an answer and have to complete the entire top ten between them. If a player gives a wrong answer, that player is off the show and it is up to the rest of the team to finish the list. If all the players have been defeated and are out, the team leaves empty-handed. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:ITV Shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2016 premieres